degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 15. "Sacrifice"
Episode 15. "Sacrifice" Central Character: Hunter Guddon approaches Tori’s tent with a backpack on. Guddon: Knock knock. Tori: Come in. Guddon: Hey, girl. It’s been a while. Tori: What do you mean? Guddon: I mean, we haven’t really spoken since we moved to the caves. What’s up? Tori: Nothing really. I was just gonna get some fresh air. Explore. Guddon: Well, I’m about to go on my cell tower mission. Wanna tag along? Tori: Who’s going? Guddon: Just Xav so far. It’ll be fun, come on. Tori: I would...I’m just taking a…personal day. Guddon: Is everything alright? Tori: Yeah, no, everything’s good. Guddon: You know, we didn’t get a chance to talk about everything that went down. Like Damian? Tori: I’m fine. I’ve made my peace with it. Guddon: Have you gone back? Tori: Why would I do that? Guddon: It’s just...Xav told me you were thinking of going back. To bury the bodies. Tori: Well, I’m not. And I would really appreciate it if you didn’t talk about me behind my back. Guddon: We’re just concerned, Tori. Tori: Well don’t be. Just be concerned with getting us home. Tori walks out of the tent, and Guddon follows. Before she could say anything, Tori’s already gone out of the caves. Gage approaches her. Gage: What’s up with her? Guddon: I don’t know...Hey, are you busy today? Gage: Nah, why? Guddon: I’m going on a expedition to find the cell tower. I could use some more bodies, just in case. Gage: Sure, why not. Gage sees Hunter nearby. Gage: Hunter! Gage gestures at Hunter, who approaches the two. Hunter: What’s up bae? Gage: Don’t say “bae”, aha. You should come along with us to find that cell tower. Hunter: Field trip? Fun! Guddon chuckles, as Gage puts his arm around Hunter. Cut to Tori, who is walking by the river. She sees Alex with Sonya. Tori: First a pet snake, now a pet rhino. You’re really having fun on this island, huh? Alex: Sonya’s got some baby rhinos. You can adopt one, if you want. Tori: Aha, no thanks. I think I’m good. So, you ride her and shit, right? Alex: Yeah. It’s not as uncomfortable as you’d think. Tori: Does she let other people ride her too? Alex: First, Sonya is a guy. And, I don’t know. Maybe if I’m also on him. Tori: Let’s try. Alex gets on the rhino, followed by Tori. Alex: Alright, anywhere you wanna go? Tori: How about our beach? Alex: Are you sure about that? Tori: We’ll be fine, trust me. Alex: Ok, whatever you say. Sonya takes off with Alex and Tori on him. ' ' Guddon, Xav, Gage and Hunter are walking through the forest, following a cell tower cable. Gage: How do we know we’re not going in the opposite direction? Guddon: We don’t. Gage: Well, how do we know the tower is close enough for us to get back before nightfall? Guddon: We don’t. Gage: I would ask what we’re gonna do when we get there, but I think I know the answer. Guddon: Actually, that much I do know. The tower should have a radio control system. Triggerfinger used it to record a message and send it. But, she didn’t know the right frequency channels, so my guess is her message didn’t even get outside of the island. Gage: And you found the correct channel? Xav: There are multiple ones we use when we’re flying. I have a couple off the top of my head, but they might not be perfect. Guddon: It’s worth the shot. Gage: And who does this message go to? Xav: Wiki Airways. Hopefully. Hunter: They don’t know where we are though, right? Guddon: Matt repaired the plane’s GPS. It’s weird, though. The island doesn’t show up on the map. Gage: How is that possible? Guddon: I don’t know. This GPS says we’re in the middle of the ocean. Hunter: This island gets stranger and stranger everyday. I can’t wait to get off of it. Gage: Yeah. Maybe we can find an apartment together. Hunter: Oh really? You’re willing to come back to Sydney with me? Gage: Oh, right. You’re an Aussie...You never really told me why you were going to LA. Hunter: To kickstart my acting career. Gage: Seriously? Hunter: Very. Gage: So, like, audition for movies and shit? Hunter: And television. Gage: Why are your answers so short? I never knew this about you. Why didn’t you tell me? Hunter: You never really asked. Don’t sweat it. I don’t know that much about your life. We’re not that kind of couple. Gage: What if I wanna be? Hunter: Alright...what’s your job? Gage: I’m an assistant manager at the hottest beach bar in LA. Hunter: That’s cool. Gage: You’re totally judging me. Hunter: I’m not! In fact, I’ll probably need a job there in between auditions. Gage: I’ll hook you up. Hunter and Gage laugh. Hunter: Alright, bathroom break. Guddon: Ok, but make it quick. And stay close. Hunter: Aye aye captain. Hunter walks through the woods to find a tree to do his business. He hears rustling. Hunter: Hello? The rustling continues, and he fumbles to draw his gun. Hunter: I’ve got a gun, so it would be smart to come out slowly. Then, a little boy comes out of the bushes. Hunter: Hey, are you lost? The boy walks towards Hunter, confusing him. The boy stops in front of Hunter and holds his hand out in front of him. Hunter raises his hand uncontrollably and meets it with the boy’s hand. Suddenly, Hunter sees a flash before his eyes and he sees himself falling from a high point, hitting the ground and striking his head against a boulder below. Hunter opens his eyes and steps backwards, looking at the little boy. Boy: It’s your destiny. Your sacrifice. Gage’s voice calling out for Hunter is heard, and the boy runs away, leaving Hunter in shock. Gage finds Hunter. Gage: You take way too long to piss. Hunter looks at Gage. Gage: Are you ok? Hunter nods his head, then walks back to Guddon and Xav. Hunter: Ready. .*Flashback* A teenage Hunter is in a guidance office, alone. He’s looking at the diplomas and awards on the wall. The counsellor walks into the room and takes his seat. Counsellor: Sorry about the wait. Printer jam. But I managed to get your transcript. Let’s just have a look at it. The counsellor reads the transcript and seems pleased with it. Counsellor: This is phenomenal, Hunter. You’re getting straight A’s, and your extracurricular activities are outstanding. Hunter: Kinda underwhelming knowing that I’m interested in theatre after high school, right? Counsellor: I don’t believe that any program is useless. These A’s in math and science don’t reflect you on the inside. It would actually be a waste of your talents to pick a program that your heart isn’t in. Hunter: You’re probably the only person in my life that is on my side in this. Counsellor: This life is too short to be living it through other people’s approvals. You said you were interested in Juilliard? In New York? Hunter: Yeah. I mean, I want to. I just don’t know if it’s possible. Counsellor: Is it because of financial reasons? Hunter: No, no. I mean, it is a lot of money, but that doesn’t matter to me. It’s just...my mom got sick...I feel obligated to stay. Counsellor: I understand. I mean, ultimately, the decision is yours. You could go to school in a couple years. It’ll always be there. Hunter: But is that what’s best? Apparently waiting to go to school lessens your chance of actually going through with it. I don’t want it to slip away from me. But at the same time, I want to be here for my family. Counsellor: How about theatre programs here in Sydney? And then a transfer later on? Hunter: Yeah, I guess that would make sense. Counsellor: Like I said, the decision is always yours, Hunter. What’s best for you comes from within. Hunter: Thanks sir. Hunter gets up to shake the counsellor’s hand. A close up of his face, smiling, is shown, as the background chances and his smile fades. A smack is then drawn across his face. He hides his face from the man who hit him. It’s his father. Father: You’re here because I let you stay here, alright? You’re in college now, which means you need to start acting like a fucking adult. And that means getting a job and paying some damn bills. Hunter’s face turns red as he grows heated and angry. Father: What? Is the fairy bitch going to cry now? Hunter grabs the remote on the couch and swings it at his father’s head. He then takes off and runs out of the house, with his father yelling out slurs to him. Hunter, in tears, runs down the street. .*Present* Tori and Alex arrive to their old beach. Both girls get off the rhino, and they approach the battlefield. There are both survivors and islanders bodies scattered. Alex: Oh my God. Tori walks through the beach. Alex: This is way too much to handle. We should go back. Tori: Then go. Alex: I’m not leaving you here. We shouldn’t even be here. Why do you want to see this? Tori: I should be able to face what I’ve done. Alex: What are you talking about? Tori: It’s me, Alex. I attract death. I cause disasters. I’m the reason why the plane crashed. Why everything goes bad. Alex looks at Tori. Tori: What? No, “it’s not your fault Tori” or “you’re acting ridiculous”? Alex: This is just a bit overwhelming. I’ll believe whatever you want me to believe. But it’s not like this was intentional. Tori: I still feel like shit. Alex: I wanna show you something. Judging by where you’ve taken us, it shouldn’t be too traumatic. Tori looks at Alex confused. Cut to the expedition group, as they find themselves at a destination. They look ahead of them to see a cell tower with a control centre halfway up. There is also a station on the ground. Gage: How are we doing this? Guddon: Well, Triggerfinger told me that there’s usually someone guarding this place. That station is where the employees stay and monitor things. Hunter: Like what? Guddon: The island, I’m guessing. Maybe things outside of the island like satellites. I don’t know. All I know is that to send a signal, you have to get to that centre up the tower. That’s where we’ll find the proper channels and send the message. The higher up, the more signal we have. Xav: Gage, you go deal with the guard, while the 3 of us go up that tower. Gage: Gotcha. Xav: Whatever you do, don’t let him alarm any of this people. Gage nods, then goes to the station. The other 3 go to the tower and begin to climb it. Gage waits until the others are up the ladder, he then kicks the door open. Gun ready, he walks inside the station to see a lot of high-tech machines and monitors. Some of them are surveillance of different parts of the island. There are computers for communication as well. He sees a button called “Room 23” and presses it. Gage: Hello? Cut to a room where Triggerfinger is on a table. She’s restrained and looks very weak. She hears Gage’s voice. Gage: Is someone there? Triggerfinger is to weak to reply loud enough. Gage: If someone is there, answer me. Triggerfinger pulls up the strength to speak. Triggerfinger: I’m here. Gage plays with the computer and manages to pull up surveillance of Room 23 on the monitor. He sees Triggerfinger. Gage: Oh my God. You’re alive. Triggerfinger: Gage, is that you? Gage: Yes, it’s me. Where are you? Are you alright? Triggerfinger: I’m hanging on. How are you talking to me? Gage: The cell tower. We found it. Triggerfinger: Gracias a Dios. Gage: Is Sarah with you? Triggerfinger: What do you mean? She should be with you. Gage: She went back for you during the battle. She’s been gone ever since. Triggerfinger: We don’t have much time to talk before they come back. Sarah and I were taken by the islanders. But she and the others escaped. Gage: Others? Triggerfinger: The kidnapped survivors. They escaped. Didn’t they? Gage: No one’s come. Triggerfinger: Something must have happened to them. Outside of the station, two guards are walking. One of them is Troy, the Tailee that joined the islanders. They see the door open and run to it. They get in to see Gage at the monitors. Troy: What the hell? The other guard draws his gun and begins to shoot at Gage, who ducks. Triggerfinger: What’s going on? Gage fires at the guard’s legs, making him drop to the ground. He then points his gun at Troy. Troy: You never should have come, Gage. Gage: How do you know my name? Troy runs out of the station and approaches the tower. He begins climbing it, with Gage following. The guard on the ground crawls to the computer and plays with the keyboard. Guard: This is Chris from the cell tower. We’ve been intruded. Send backup. Quick. Cut to Tori and Alex, who are riding Sonya through the forest. They stop at the place where the Tailees were killed. They get off the rhino. Tori: Who are these people? Alex: One of them had a passport. They were on the plane, Tori. Tori shakes her head, and looks at Jolie’s body. Tori: I remember her. She was a flight attendant on the plane. Sarah told me she was taken by the islanders. Alex: So, what, did the islanders let them go? Tori: Or they escaped… Alex: You can’t tell anyone about this, alright? Tori: Sonya did this… Alex nods. Alex: Sonya is the reason why the islanders are afraid of the caves. We’re safe with him. Tori looks at the rhino. Tori: Your secret’s safe with me. Cut to the control centre in the tower, where Guddon, Xav and Hunter are playing with the controls. Xav: God, I hope this is the correct frequency channel. Guddon: It’s all good. I’ve turned off Triggerfinger’s distress call. So now we can finally make one. Guddon punches in the frequency channel that Xav gives her, however, she prefaces it with a code. Xav: Wait, what are those numbers in front of the channel? Guddon: Um, those are defaulted. There were already there. Xav gives Guddon a look, then uses the plane’s radio and calibrates it to the controls. Xav: So they know which plane it’s coming from. The radio gives feedback noises. The signal isn’t strong enough. Suddenly, Troy appears. Troy: Stop! He draws his gun at the trio and shoots at them, purposely missing them. Troy: I don’t want to hurt you, but you need to stop. Xav draws his gun at Troy and begins shooting. Guddon gives Hunter the radio and the GPS. Guddon: Climb up the tower to the top. Hunter: Wait, hold up. Guddon: I know how you feel about guns. We don’t have enough time. The higher up, the stronger the signal. When you see enough bars, send out a distress call. Mention the coordinates and who we are. I know you can do this. Hunter, nervous, remembers the little boy’s words to him. “It’s your destiny. Your sacrifice.” Guddon joins Xav in the shoot-off. Gage arrives and looks at Hunter, who is beginning to climb the tower. Hunter looks at Gage and smiles. Gage smiles at Hunter. Hunter climbs the tower, getting higher and higher. He looks down at the ground, and gets even more nervous. Hunter: Breathe, Hunter, breathe. You can do this. Hunter gets to the top of the tower. He turns on the radio. Hunter: Hello. My name is Hunter Nadler. I’m a survivor of the Wiki Airways crash, flight 815. Coordinates 0.0000° South, 160.0000° West. We’re alive, but we’re not alone. The island is uncharted, but not uninhibited. We need rescue. We’ve lost a lot of lives, and the islanders won’t stop until we’re all dead. Send help. Send help! The radio dies, and he sighs in relief. He begins crying tears of joy, until he hears a truck arriving to the tower. Soldiers get out of the truck and begin shooting at him. One of the bullets hits him in the leg. He screams in pain. Gage, Guddon and Xav hear the shootings and Hunter screaming. The run to see the scene. Hunter loses his grip on the tower and falls. Gage: No! Hunter falls below onto the ground, and hits his head on a boulder. .*Flashback* Hunter is standing outside of a hospital door, with a bruise on his face. He walks in to see his mother on the hospital bed. Mother: Hey, honey. What are you doing here? Don’t you have an exam in the morning? Hunter: I couldn’t focus. Took a study break. She puts her hand on the bruise. Hunter: I’m fine. Mother: I’m so sorry. Hunter: You’re not the one who hit me. Mother: I should’ve done things differently. I should’ve kick him out of our lives much sooner. Hunter: You don’t have to explain anything. I know why you stay with him. We need him to put food on the table, right? I can’t find a job to save my life, so… Mother: The moment I am out of this hospital, he’s gone. I promise you that. Hunter: You’ve been making too many sacrifices, mom. I feel terrible for never returning the favour. Mother: Sons and daughters shouldn’t have to make sacrifices for their parents. I actually feel bad, because you did make a sacrifice. You gave up Juilliard for me. To take care of me. To put up with him. Hunter: I can go to Juilliard whenever. You’re my top priority. She tears up and Hunter gives her a hug. .*Present* Gage looks at Hunter’s unresponsive body. In a rage, he shoots down at the soldiers. Guddon and Xav help and the three of them manage to kill the 4 soldiers. Gage turns around to kill Troy, but sees he’s nowhere to be found. He rushes to get to Hunter, Guddon and Xav following. They run to Hunter’s body. Gage gets to his knees and tries to wake Hunter up. Gage: Please. Please, wake up. I’m here, Hunter. I’m right here, please wake up. Wake up! Guddon and Xav are resorted to tears. Gage holds Hunter’s body against his and screams. Category:Blog posts